


Ruins of the Discalced

by LikeArrowsInTheHand



Category: Life and Death - Stephenie Meyer, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bella Swan Bashing, Bella Swan Has a Twin, Bella is stupid, Bottom Edward Cullen, Complete, Consensual Underage Sex, Delusions, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Edward/Beau Slash, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, First Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Gay Beau Swan, Gay Edward Cullen, Gay Pride, Genderbending, High School, Kissing, Literary References & Allusions, Long Shot, Love, Lust, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Mutual Masturbation, Oblivious Bella Swan, Obsession, One Shot, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), POV Male Character, Pride, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, References to Jane Austen, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Satire, Secret Relationship, Sex, Slash, Sub Edward Cullen, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Top Beau Swan, Twilight References, Twilight Rewrite, Unrequited Love, Vampires, evil twin, life and death rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeArrowsInTheHand/pseuds/LikeArrowsInTheHand
Summary: Beau and Bella are twins, they move to Forks and stuff happens not exactly like the books because plot convenience. Author assumes the reader has read both Twilight and Life and Death as this is a gay fan-fiction mashup. Underage warning since Beau is 17. Mature rating for sexual content. AU, OOC and Original Character (John) written in. Edward and Beau slash. Be warned for Bella bashing. (Author cackles in delight).
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Beau Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	Ruins of the Discalced

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vmkc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmkc/gifts).



> Companion quotes and literary references made are noted after the story ends.

**Ruins of the Discalced**

* * *

**Prefaces are Stupid**

I stare into the startled wide eyes of my silly and ignorant twin sister, and smirk. I wave my hand around, making her notice the chef's torch I am holding. She does not look pleasantly back at me.

I don't think she's given much thought on how she could have died today but she should have since she likes the idea of being a martyr. First she selflessly sacrifices her own life by moving to Forks, then turning away suitors left, right and center because she's a loyal friend, but today takes the cake.

Austen did not write about vain attempts to fight off a hunter. Either way, it's all Gothic horror to me. After the last several months, I can truly say that I regret the decision to follow her in her stupid quest to be in a modern day romance novel. This last stunt clearly makes her more like Alcestis, volunteering to die in the place of another.

Wait, does that make me Hercules for saving her?

Damn it, it does.

I'd rather be Persephone.

How did we get here anyway?

Right, a bunch of vampires playing teenagers. Well, what high school isn't a Greek tragedy?

* * *

**How did we get here?**

I'm not bothered by having to pack up my life in Phoenix for Forks. One place is as good as any. At least with Dad we won't have to be the adults in the household. I love my mom, but geez, with her and Bella it's like living with two teenage girls. Though it makes zero sense that we have to move at all.

Mom wanting to chase after her new husband is one thing, using the excuse that it is his career as a minor league baseball player is another. I'm not into sports but I'm also not stupid, the season is only from June to September. Where the heck is he supposedly playing in January? What did Phil do the rest of the year? Who knows what he and Mom were actually up to. I'm glad Dad will give Bella and I some much needed stability.

I look out the tiny plane window taking us on our penultimate trip from Seattle to Port Angeles. The aircraft is so small that there isn't an electronic console behind each seat. I like tracking where we are so I'm disappointed that there is no flight map. At least I memorized the flight path. We'll land in twenty minutes which gives me at least fifteen minutes before I have to lace up my converse.

After landing, it's another hour northwest to Forks. An hour in the car with Dad should be a breeze. He's quiet and likes to keep to himself which is not a bad thing, keeps the number of awkward conversations low. I really hope Bella remembers to call him Dad and not Charlie. No matter how many times I tell her, she won't accept that it's rude. He's a good guy and doesn't deserve her snarky teenage angst.

* * *

I look around the attic and I'm impressed with the work Dad has put into it. Glad that I don't have to share a room with Bella. She originally wanted to be up here but she's such a klutz and would probably die trying to get up and down the drop ladder. We do have to share a car, which is not a big deal since there is nowhere to go in this town. Before going to bed, I ask Dad for directions to the school because even though there are like three things in Forks, there's no point in wasting gas driving around looking for the High School.

I'm not too excited about having to go to a new school but at least I know some of the kids. Spending a month every summer here allowed me to meet some of them. Kids whose parents and grandparents have lived here all their lives, all growing up together. I was a novelty at first, especially since Bella is anti-social and refuses to spend anytime with anyone. But they got over it quickly as kids do. Bella either read or stared at the tide pools when we went to La Push but that's it. Tomorrow is going to suck for her. Maybe she'll learn to be more sociable or at least fake it like a lot of us do. You blend in better by talking to people, behaving like them. It's stupid to try to hide and then do obvious things to stand out.

I am mentally preparing myself for her complaints about the endless green forest, the cold, the wetness of it all and the snow when it starts. You'd think she would know what snow is with us alternating Thanksgiving and Christmas between parents, but no, I know she'll be a drama queen about it as if she's only seen it on tv.

* * *

Bella drives us to school the next day in the truck, which I dub Rusty Monster. Dad's directions are straightforward and we didn't get lost. The woman at the front desk is very friendly and not at all surprised to see us. Gotta love small town gossip. Our schedules are identical just like back in Phoenix. We've been in the same classes our entire lives so this isn't new.

Once we get to the main school building everyone stares. Well, they stare at her. A lot of the students already know me. I hope none of the guys try to get me to talk to her for them, I'll snap and stab them with a pencil.

We go about our day. Everyone is either talking about her or trying to talk to her. I let her suffer, she likes being a martyr. I sit with John in most of my classes. We met when our dads took us fishing when we were eight and have been pen-pals since. The only exciting thing to the day is seeing the Cullens for the first time. They moved to Forks two years ago and that set the gossipers aflame. John has described them to me but since they are never in town during the Summer break I have never met them. They are both better looking and creepier than he has described. I watch and listen as Jessica Stanley unleashes her bitch-mode while telling Bella about them. I interrupt because I have morals.

"Wow, that's really rude."

"What?!" she practically yells at me in response.

"You have no right to speak ill of people you don't know, and even if you did, that's horribly rude. Listening to you makes me think that you're jealous. Is it because they're beautiful? The high-end clothes? The straight A's they get without seeming to try? Jealousy and envy are unbecoming. If you don't like something about yourself, change it. Don't gossip about people for having what you want. It's petty."

The level of noise in the crowded cafeteria goes from teenagers at a mall, to the waiting room at a dentist office while I am reprimanding the big haired idiot. That means everyone hears me. I don't care.

"How dare you! You don't even know me!" she screeches.

"Well, that's my point, isn't it? I don't know you. And you don't know them."

She turns bright pink. No one says anything. I return to my lunch. Eventually, the other students turn back to their own business but I am sure that they are gossiping about me defending the Cullens.

* * *

At the end of the day I volunteer to take our slips to the front office while Bella hides in the truck. She has had too much human interaction for her liking. When I get there I am surprised. Edward Cullen is there, trying to convince the receptionist to change his schedule. I heard from Mike that he stormed out at the end of our class while I wasn't paying attention. I wonder what happened? Bella shared his desk. What happened that he's basically running away from our class?

Someone steps in behind me while I am pondering and with her comes a gust of cold air. Edward's shoulders suddenly tense and he quickly glances at me from the corner of his eye. He wraps up his conversation and steps aside. I am surprised he hasn't left yet. I give in our slips and turn to leave when he speaks to me quietly.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome?" I furrow my forehead in confusion. "What are you thanking me for?'

"Defending my family."

"You heard about that?"

"Everyone in the room heard. But even if I wasn't there, gossip is like a wildfire in Forks."

"Right."

"Why defend us?"

He holds the door open for me and we step out into the hallway. "She was mean. I think she's upset about not capturing your affection."

"My affection?" he says with a laugh.

"Of course, Mr Cullen. A single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife. I'm sure she wants the part."

"Why do you think so?"

"I've only heard good things about you. Even before seeing you the first time, I was already informed that you were very accomplished. You have a thorough knowledge of music and modern languages, and besides that, you possess a certain something in your air and manner of walking, the tone of your voice, your address and expressions. I see now that the words were not half deserved."

"Did you just describe me as a woman in a regency romance?"

I smirk at him. "You are a good match, young man. The ladies of Forks fight for your affection and when turned away they grow scornful."

"Thank you, I think."

"Your family does not deserve that. Jessica has no reason to talk about your family. I think it's amazing that your parents took you all in. And besides the piano and fluency in Spanish, all of you turned out well. Good grades, never getting in trouble."

"What do you define as trouble?"

"No clandestine underground gangs or drug rings, you know." That gets a laugh out of him. "Dr and Mrs Cullen have done a superb job raising you guys, which can't be said for all parents, biological or not. That is worth defending."

"You are right, no gangs or drugs for any of us. How do you know all that? Didn't you move here yesterday? Even with the gossip you wouldn't have learned all that in one day."

I flash him a smile. "I've been here every summer since I was born. Plus I've been friends with a couple of the local kids. John is my best friend here. John Caoulson? His dad is a cop and works with my dad."

"Yeah, I know him. Quiet, keeps to himself."

"He's shy. But thankfully not as painfully socially awkward as my sister." His mood shifts and he tenses.

"Your sister..." he mumbles.

"Did she say or do anything stupid? I heard you trying to get out of Biology."

He hesitates to answer but does anyway. "I...just don't...I can't…."

"Hey, don't worry about it." I reach out slowly and place my right hand on his left forearm. "You seem to be fine with me, right?" He nods and looks surprised at that realization. "I'll sit with you in Bio, I'll talk to Mr-what's-his-face about it."

"Banner. Mr Banner."

"Yeah, him. I"ll get this sorted. Bella can work by herself like I was, or join another team for labs."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup, can't have you kill her now can I?" He tenses again, I feel the muscle under my hand harden. "Woah, dude, relax. Don't worry about it. I've wanted to smash her face in plenty of times, it comes with sibling territory I think." He relaxes. "I'll see you tomorrow." I give his arm one last squeeze though he's not at all pliable, and head to the truck. He waves goodbye.

Once I'm in the car I ask Bella what happened in Biology since I missed the drama and she turns pink.

"I don't know. Edward Cullen didn't say a word but he looked like he wanted to kill me. I didn't do anything. I even sniffed my hair thinking I smelled."

"Your hair? Why wouldn't you inauspiciously sniff your armpits? That's what I would have done."

"I didn't think of that. I wanted to confront him but I just froze."

"We'll switch then. I'll sit with him and you can sit alone or with Mike and Angela."

"Really? You don't mind?"

"Of course not. I can't have my baby sister get eaten by a big bad monster, can I?"

"You're only six minutes older."

"Still counts."

We head to the grocery store and quickly do the shopping. Dad hasn't mastered anything beyond fried eggs and bacon. I can feel my arteries shutter at the thought of that as a diet.

It's Bella's turn to cook, we took turns back home and will continue that here. Today she decides on steak and potatoes. Something simple that won't scare off Dad.

During dinner Bella asks Dad about the Cullens all while bright pink and staring at her plate. I share a look with Dad, both knowing she probably has a crush on one of them already. He answers her questions quite verbosely which surprises me. Go Dad, standing up to gossipers like I did.

Thanks to John I am already aware of who they are but Bella drinks in every detail. I find it funny how Dad goes on and on about how attractive Dr Cullen is. Maybe Dad is as gay as I am. Time will tell.

After dinner we watch tv for a bit until Bella reminds me that we have homework. I already did mine during classes because they don't compare to all the advanced placement work we did in Phoenix. I still head to my room to get some alone time.

While in my room I think about Edward and his siblings. How unnaturally beautiful they are, how cold and hard Edward's arm was when I touched it. With nothing better to do I think over what could cause that and then, while Bella is in the shower and Dad is in his room, I use the old computer in the den to do a bit of research. What I find sounds a bit crazy but I file it away for later. I clear the search history, turn it off and head to bed.

* * *

Nothing much changes in the weeks that follow our arrival to Forks. I partner with Edward in Biology as agreed and watch Bella moon over him from afar. It is a bit embarrassing. I try to get her to snap out of it but she feigns ignorance. It is obvious to me, and everyone else, that she is obsessing over Edward. They haven't exchanged one single word in six weeks and she has a crush. How does that even work? Is it a straight thing? Because I don't get it.

They do finally exchange a handful of words when one icy morning Bella is almost crushed by Tyler's van. I pull her out of the way in time, thank goodness, but the van keeps coming anyway. Edward pulls us both away before the wheels could crush my legs.

"Beau, are you alright?" he asks me in his musical voice.

"Yeah, I guess, thanks for saving me."

Then we focus on Bella because her head smacking against the concrete sounded painful. After some grumbling about my fussing over her, she's sitting up and talking.

"How did you get here so fast?" asks Bella from her spot in the tiny space we share wedged between vehicles.

"I was standing next to Beau." Edward lies very well, I note.

"No, you were on the other side of the parking lot. I saw you."

I cut her off because I know he doesn't like her and would not welcome her questions. "He was when we pulled in but he started walking over to me when he saw our truck. He was standing right next to me when I pulled you out of the way."

"I know what I saw." She is angry.

"You hit your head," I insist because she needs to shut up and be happy we are both alive. "And you're welcome for not letting the stupid van squish you by the way."

"Oh, thanks." She looks embarrassed.

We are thankfully interrupted by the screaming spectators and then the arrival of the ambulance and police. Dad looks panicked.

"Bella! Beau!" he shouts, his voice shaking.

"Dad, we're okay." I am calm and trying to stop his panic by staying that way. "Though Bella did hit her head on the concrete. We should get her checked out." Bella glares at me. Freaking martyr. I glare right back at her. "People have died from concussions. You're going to the hospital."

"What about you? What about Edward?" She complains and thankfully right then a paramedic places a neck brace and leads her into the ambulance.

"We'll catch a ride with Dad. Meet you there," and I wave her off. I pull Edwards hand, which is a frozen stone, towards the cruiser. I whisper in his ear. "Look, you were definitely on the other side of the parking lot," I feel him tense, "but I don't care how you got to me, to us. Thank you."

We get into the backseat of the car and he looks at me in confusion before whispering to me.

"You're not going to ask any questions?"

"Nope, why look a gift horse in the mouth? Your super-whatever powers are your business." I whisper back, keeping an eye on Dad's manic driving towards the hospital.

"And Bella?"

"Oh, she's a nosy little thing. She won't let it go. Ignore her. Trust me. It will be better that way."

"Better?"

"As if you haven't noticed her staring at you?"

"Well…"

"It's a crush. I'm sure most of the girls in school have a crush on you anyway."

"Not most."

"Plus some of the guys."

"Does that include you?"

"No."

He frowns at that. "Oh."

"I like you. But it's not a crush. That is defined by a brief but intense infatuation for someone that is usually unattainable."

He smiles. "You think I'm attainable?"

"You're still holding my hand, so I would think so." My comment brings him up short and he looks at our joined hands resting on the upholstery between us.

"We're here," announces Dad and we rush to follow him out of the car and into the ER.

* * *

"Waiting sucks," I complain.

"I can go get my father, I'm sure he can move this along quicker."

"Do you look like him?"

He looks at me in confusion. "I'm adopted, you know that."

"I meant," and here I whisper shifting closer to him, "does he have pale skin that is hard and cold, very young looking, unnaturally beautiful, with bruises under his golden eyes that shift to black and back again as time passes? That similarity, not genetics." I pull back and see his eyes are wide with shock. "I'm going to take that as a yes. Then no, if he looks like you then he shouldn't be around Bella. She'll add that to the list of things she wants answers about."

"And you won't?"

"Dr Cullen's super-whatever powers are his business."

"You're incredible."

I smile at him and we sit in silence, arms pressed against each other. At some point the waiting area is filled by nosy students and townspeople but we don't shift apart. Finally, after another hour Dad comes out with Bella. Behind them I spot a gorgeous blond. Pale, young, bruises under his golden eyes. Well, damn. She met him anyway.

"Great, she's going to be a dog with a bone now. Remember that I warned you, Mr Cullen, there is a danger in having Bella paying too much attention." I mutter to Edward and stand up to greet my family. "What's the verdict, Bells?"

"Dr Cullen checked me and I'm fine."

"That's good."

"Let's go, I don't like the staring."

"Alright." I turn to Edward and say goodbye.

Dad escorts us out of the building and before we get in the car turns to Bella.

"You should call Renee."

"You told mom!" she complains loudly as she gets in the front passenger seat.

Dad looks upset at her reaction so I step in. "It was the right thing to do, come off it Bella. If my kid had a near-miss and had to be x-rayed I would want to know."

"Nothing is wrong with me!"

"It doesn't matter." I continue because, goodness, she'd make such a horrible parent or even a babysitter at that. "Dad's being a responsible parent. Call Mom back, tell her you're alive. I'll calm her down if she gets hysterical. And, you were almost hit by a car, that's traumatic, you can't just brush that aside."

"Fine," she snaps, crosses her arms in defiance and turns her body away, ending the conversation.

It takes less than ten minutes for me to calm Mom down after Bella tried for half an hour. She tries to convince us to move back home but I remind her that _she_ isn't even home. She is somewhere in Florida and our house is going to be sold soon. She finally relents when I guilt her. We have seventeen years of missed everyday life we have to make up to Dad. It is about time she cares about him, we are his kids too.

* * *

The next couple of days are the same. Bella making cow eyes at Edward. Mike and Eric making doe eyes at Bella. Jessica Stanley seething because no one is emitting animal eyes at her. And they say your high school years are the best of your life. Does that mean it all goes downhill from here? I hope not. That would suck monkey balls.

There is a blip in the routine when the Sadie Hawkins Dance is announced. I deter any and all girls by wearing a pride pin everyday for two weeks. Say it quiet, say it proud! Bella should say she is gay too instead of her lame excuse of going to Seattle. She is still asked by Mike and Ben. Then Tyler makes it seem like they are going to prom after he gets rejected. It is kinda funny watching her lose her cool facade.

Then there is the Jessica-Mike drama which is boring to watch. Bella knows, and I know, and of course Jessica knows, that the only reason Mike, Eric and Tyler asked her to the dance is because she is new to the school. Shiny new toy. It's why Seniors always go after Freshman. People get tired of what they see everyday and want what's new and exciting. Though she is pretty, but in a conventional way like a lot of us are.

Besides the dance, Mike spends endless weeks planning a trip to La Push. I am quite blunt and tell him it is ridiculous to plan a beach trip in the winter. I mean, we live in Washington for goodness sake. That means it's freezing cold. I know there are people out there who are into polar bear swimming or whatever freezing yourself by swimming in the ocean in the winter is called, but he isn't planning that. He wants to surf and have a bonfire. I think he got dropped on his head when he was little. Him and the daft bunch who plan along with him.

* * *

I am sitting with Bella, her friends, and John during lunch when I excuse myself to get a lemonade. And guess who is waiting for me in line? Edward Cullen.

"This is new," I say because we never speak in front of others. Usually we email or resort to whispers during class, or notes in lockers like closeted lover in the 50s. It is a bit exciting. This part of High School is okay with me.

"I wanted to let you know that I won't be going to Biology today."

"You're ditching?" I am surprised and impressed that he has it in him since I know it's not one of the Cullens camping trips because he would have been gone all day.

"It's only one class."

"I guess that means I'll sit with Bella, my wonder-twin," at that he made a face. "I'm still curious why you hate her so much."

"Um, I…"

"Hey, don't worry about it. You can keep your secrets. I don't really care. I find it quite romantic that you hate her and she loves you."

"She doesn't know me to love me."

"We're teenagers, hormones make no sense. Lustful coveting wrapped in puberty equals love. I can feel her eyes burning into the back of my head right now because I am with you and she isn't."

"What are you going to tell her?"

"That you aren't going to class."

"Nothing else?"

"No, she's quite dramatic. She might kill herself if she found out you're batting for the other team."

"Not the other team, just you."

"Aren't you a sweet talker, Mr Cullen."

"Not really."

"Alright, run away. Leave me to whatever lab I must suffer through without you."

He gives me a dazzling smile and goes to sit with his family. I finally make it to the cash register and pay for my drink. When I sit back down I get the Spanish Inquisition. I brush off all their nosy questions and tell them that Edward and I were talking about Bio since we're partners. No biggie.

* * *

Oh that sly son-of-a-bitch. Blood typing. That's why he ditched. My online research is definitely right. Vampire. Interesting. And if they all are, why the hell are they in high school? I'm going through it once and you could not pay me to go through this crap again and again. College, yes. High school, no, a million times no. My train of thought is interrupted when Bella's head smacks into the hard black workbench. Right, how could I forget her weak vasovagal system that makes no sense.

"You know. Your swooning at the sight of blood doesn't make sense," I tell her as I rub her back.

"It's the smell."

"Whatever. Still doesn't make sense."

"Why?" she asks weakly.

"According to you, you sat perfectly fine in the ER while Tyler got his bloody bandages changed. Your beds were adjacent. You told me, specifically, that you saw the blood on the gauze and it dripping on his face. You didn't faint or hurl then and that was way more than a pinprick."

"I need to lay down."

"Alright, Bells. Let's go."

I grab her arm and get it around my shoulders and walk her to the teacher. "Hey, Mr Banner?" He looks at us in surprise. "Bella's not feeling well, I'm going to take her to the nurse." He nods and we go on our way.

At least I try. She pushes away from me when we get outside. She sits and then lays down on the cold sidewalk. I let her. I stare at her waiting to see if she'll blow chunks.

"Is she hurt?"

I look to my left and see Edward giving Bella a scrutinizing look. "No, she claims to get sick at the smell of blood."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was taking her to the nurse when she decided on a pit stop. I'm waiting to see if she'll throw up."

"I can carry her in."

I'm surprised by his offer and get closer to whisper. "What about your absolute aversion to her?"

"Give her your jacket," is all he offers.

So I do. I take off my jacket and wrestle Bella into it. Edward then picks her up like she weighs nothing. I add super strength to the list of his abilities.

We make it to the nurse without any more delays. I get her situated on the bed while Edward waits by reception. The nurse gives her a cold compress and tells her to ride it out.

"I'll call Dad and tell him we're going home, alright?" I tell her and she nods. I go out to the waiting area and with Edwards, whose charm gets the receptionist to call Dad for me. I tell him what happened and he agrees that we can go home. I pass the phone so he can inform the receptionist himself. I then go sit next to Edward.

"Thanks for helping. You're like our guardian angel or something."

"I'm definitely not an angel."

"Oh I don't know. You got the ethereal beauty going for you already. You've saved me from the truck and rescued Bella from a sidewalk today. You're racking up angel points."

He laughs. "You're ridiculously Beau."

"I thought you were ditching. How did you find us?"

"I was in my car listening to music. I suddenly saw you standing, staring at the ground, I was concerned."

"Why not just go home if you ditched class? Why wait in your car?"

"I drove my brothers and sisters to school. It would be rude to leave them stranded and too much of a hassle to go and then come back for them. Figured I'd wait."

"Beau?" It's Bella. She's looking better. I go to her and put my arms around her waist to support her. "Come on, Bells. Let's get you home." I then look at Edward and he gives me a nod. "Later, man. Thanks for the assist."

"You're welcome," he replies and waves us off.

I get Bella into the truck but before I get into the drivers side I call out. "Hey, Ed!" He's still walking to his car so he hears me. He turns around and heads my way.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you for a huge favor?"

"Of course," he says with no hesitation.

"Can you grab our stuff? I left my bag, and Bella's, in Bio."

"I'll have Alice drop it off after school."

"That would be amazing. Thank you. I really don't want to head back in there and deal with all the questions and looks."

"No problem."

"See you tomorrow then."

"Goodbye."

I get into the truck and drive us home. Bella is quiet the entire time and the rest of the afternoon. She only comes out of whatever haze has her enraptured when the doorbell rings at 3:30pm. I answer it, it's Alice with our bags.

"You're a lifesaver, thanks Alice."

"No problem Beau, glad to help. I hope your sister feels better. Bye." She leaves as quickly as she arrives. I give Bella her bag and take mine up to my room. There I take out my books and notice a note. It's from Edward and it brings a smile to my face.

* * *

I'm not sure why I agree, but Bella drags me to La Push with the rest of her friends. John bailed and I'm jealous of him. At least the place is beautiful. Getting Bella to not face-plant in the forest takes some effort. I catch her several times and make it out without any scrapes, thank goodness.

The highlight of the trip is seeing Jacob again. It'd been over six months since I last saw him. Then he has to ruin it by making cow eyes at my sister. But then she flirts back, horribly but still. I am hoping she will move on from Edward.

I am wrong. I overhear him tell her about the Quileutes and the Cold-Ones and want to kick his teeth in. Sly, Bells, very sly. Batting your eyelashes to get info on the Cullens.

Just great, now she knows about vampires.

She's too clumsy to know about vampires.

They get interrupted by Mike, who is definitely jealous of how friendly Bella is with Jacob, and they say their goodbyes.

This is what I got out of this useless beach trip. One: Jessica needs to either accept that she's Mike's second choice or move on. Two: Someone needs to slap Lauren. Three: My sister's flirting is horrendous. And was that her best attempt? Four: I hope Bella ends up dating Jacob and forgets about Edward. Not only is he interested in her but he's nice and totally hot. A hot friend is the best type of boyfriend to have. And Five: these chumps spent two months talking about going to the beach for that? Sandwiches and shitty music on a battery operated radio on a frigid beach. We could have done the same thing at home.

* * *

After the beach trip Bella's obsession with Edward amps up. I even resort to calling Mom to try to get her to intervene but apparently even though they both claim to be the other's best friend, they haven't spoken to each other since the car accident. Not even regular emails. So much for best friends if they can't spare five minutes to reach out to each other.

I give up on trying to redirect Bella's attention but I do warn Edward about what Jacob blabbed about at the beach. He is not happy whatsoever but we both agree nothing can be done at the moment. Though it's hard when all she does is stare at his face and I want to shake her. I'm sure she doesn't even notice he has a body below his jaw. I do, the man fills out his jeans very well, front and back.

* * *

I swear, she wants to die. Bella got lost in Port Angeles while shopping with her friends and almost ended up getting attacked by a gang of thugs. Thankfully Edward and his sister were also doing some shopping in the area and drove right by the scene and got her out. Maybe she'll get obsessed with Alice now. Here's to hoping.

* * *

Nope, I spoke too soon. Bella now swears they're in love. Both of them. Like he loves her too. What?

Plus she's one hundred percent certain he's a vampire but doesn't care. How do I know this? She told me. Gushing about her imaginary vampire boyfriend. She's delusional. She's my sister and I love her, but Edward needs to man up and either eat her or reject her clearly and loudly enough that she'll get it through her head.

Oh and she kept the scarf he lent her when he and Alice rescued her in Port Angeles. Wears it in the house when Charlie isn't around; obsessively sniffing it like an addict. Says he smells good. Which I don't get. I mean, I'm in on his secret and know he doesn't have a scent. He's dead. Maybe she likes the residual smell of animal blood and lied about it before. Maybe the fainting at the sight and smell of blood is rapture? Oh gross, I need to burn my brain now.

* * *

So far things have been fine. Edward and his family have kept a low profile. People don't even know we're dating. He made a fuss about that, wanting to hold my hand in public, to drive me to school, take me out and all that. But I reminded the idiot that after 100 years of living he should be better at hiding his feelings and controlling his impulses. He shouldn't break his family's normal facade just because he wants to get in my pants.

At least he doesn't want to eat me unlike Bella. He wants me, but in the normal non-murdery way. Though, I think its stupid that he won't let me see him eat, but he wants to be alone with me and do things that will let him lose control and that could potentially kill me. He makes no sense. I guess it's part of being stuck at seventeen and thinking with your dick like the rest of us.

* * *

I don't care how much Edward hates the shifters, Jacob Black is my new favorite person. He has inserted himself into Bella's life as annoyingly as Bella has tried to do to Edward. Except Jacob succeeded. I do feel bad for him because she treats him like a friend and I know he likes her.

I hear them in her room, the vents in her room lead up to mine. She talks a lot about Mike. Poor Jacob, he's got it rough. Not only is she obsessed with Edward, not that Jacob knows that, but she goes on and on about Mike. How nice he is, how easy it is to like him. Which I don't get because she's always turning him down because of Jessica. Like Jessica and her are such good friends that the girl-code applies, it doesn't. After praising the guy she complains that he asks her out and that she's not interested. Mixed signals for us all. Mike keeps asking her out and she finds that annoying but then she says he's easy to like. What? I don't get girls. I'm glad I'm gay. Maybe Jacob will find a boyfriend at the end of this mess.

A downside of hearing through the vents is that Bella talks in her sleep. Eww is all I have to say. She definitely gets off on Edward wanting to eat her. So messed up. But I do learn that she's into him because he isn't human. That's not a basis for a relationship. She swears she's in love but I don't think she knows what love is. Lust and obsession, yes. Love? No, not so much.

* * *

Bella has taken to stalking Edward at school. Or at least trying to with only sharing two blocks. After a couple days of being a creep, she confronted him about his avoidance. I wasn't around when she did but Edward told me what happened. He tried to be firm and tell her that they couldn't be friends but she wouldn't listen.

And here I thought she was trying to be the ideal goody-two-shoes and all self-sacrificing in her Jane Eyre-esque life. She's not if she's refusing to listen to Edward's wants. Not a very good righteous role model now is she?

Edward does admit to me, in a moment of weakness, that he finds her fascinating but only because he can't read her thoughts all the while wanting to kill her. Enduring her presence at school everyday has become an experiment for him. I wonder if he told her that, if Bella would drop her obsession. Probably not. Might make it worse. I'm not jealous because he can't read my thoughts either and doesn't want to eat me.

Well, at least not the way that results in me dead.

* * *

Spoke too soon. Bella reached a new creep level. She left a note in Edward's locker telling him "I know what you are." I laugh so hard my stomach cramps when he shows me the note. If he wasn't immortal, I would be worried about his life span. He doesn't see why until I tell him that a note like that is a countdown to getting murdered by a stalker.

The note says more but it was such a horrible beginning that it took me a bit to read the rest. The gist of it is that she knows he's not human, doesn't care, and wants to love and comfort him as only she can because she understands him. It's ridiculous. And such amazingly pure tear-producing-laughter material and I want it framed. He burns it though. I'm a tiny bit impressed, and a lot horrified, by Bella at this point. I guess all those storybooks about having an evil twin are based in truth.

She's quiet after delivering the note. She doesn't even talk in her sleep for a couple of days. Which is why I quickly notice she's taking nighttime cold medicine to put herself to sleep. Drugs of any sort and an obsessive personality are not a good combo. I bring up my concerns to Dad and he locks up all the meds in the house. We both try talking to her about it but she ignores us. Dad starts locking up his gun again, which makes me happy and relieved. Glad he's a responsible adult; while when I talk to Mom about it she says it's a phase and cold pills aren't dangerous. I roll my eyes so hard that I think they will pop out of my head.

With Dad and I on the watch, Bella stops trying to self medicate. I know she won't buy any more pills because she's low on cash and needs it to pay for her share of the gas. It's good to know that she's still responsible with certain aspects of her life. Though, she should get an after-school job like I did. It would get her out of the house and force her to look at people who aren't Edward, but she doesn't. She's either at school or at home, where besides doing her chores her hobbies are napping and rereading her collection of Jane Austen. I'm sure that reading a bunch of stories where the love interest is named Edward or Edmund is not helping the situation.

* * *

The day of the stupid dance finally arrives. Bella is spending the day at the reservation with Jacob to avoid it and he gets brownie points for getting her out of the house. It's also technically the day of my first date with Edward. I do have to work the early shift at the local diner but I don't mind. Money is money after all.

Edward picks me up at home since no one is there and takes me hiking. I don't mind the first mile or so but I refuse to move any further and so he carries me the rest of the way. Stupid vampire saying it's only five miles. Hello, I don't have vampire powers, and that's, pun intended, a bit of a hike for me. Plus I am already tired from my shift.

We get to a very picturesque meadow and I finally get to see Edward in the sun.

It's hilarious.

He sparkles! Like diamonds!

It's the most absurd thing I've ever seen. How is that a predatory evolution?

He can't answer my questions about how it works or why it manifests. I did surprise him with my reaction and while I'm sure his masculinity gets a hit, he gets over it. That is until I mentioned that him wearing a sleeveless collared shirt did not scream macho either. Just saying, it's a girls shirt. Everybody knows that, well, except him.

He then tries to scare me by ripping a poor defenseless tree from the ground and tossing it at another, damaging both beyond repair. I give him a look that clearly says I'm not impressed by his tantrum. What happened to saving the forest? He sits down next to me, embarrassed by his outburst.

"I'm a monster, Beau. Even if my skin makes you laugh, it doesn't change the fact that I was made to kill humans, drink their blood. I…"

I cut him off. "You say my sister's blood is like a drug to you, right?" He nods and I take his hand, intertwine our fingers. "I find your self-pity more destructive than your thirst for human blood. That's your addiction. Yes, all vampires thirst for blood, but that's their nature. You, on the other hand, have a destructive addiction to hating yourself. You get pleasure out of separating yourself from reality. I'm not telling you to stop restraining yourself, but stop using it to fuel your self condemnation."

"You're so young, you haven't seen what I've seen. Done, what I've done."

"Very true." I pause to gather my thoughts. "As children we both, like many, never imagined that the real monsters in the world would be human. Vampires, werewolves, and devils don't scare me. It's a cruel heart, devoid of love and compassion that is truly terrifying. The real monsters always wear a human face."

"Like mine?" He looks at me and his eyes are sad.

I shake my head and smile at him. "Like mine."

We sit there thinking in silence. I know he's still hating himself for his nature so I decide to show him how human he can be with me.

I kiss him. It takes him off guard but he gives in. And while he is immeasurably stronger than I am, he lets me take the lead. He's always so careful not to hurt me.

As I lick his neck and feel him shiver he confesses that he is a virgin. A complete one. No kissing, no hand-jobs, no masturbation, nothing. Wow. I know that it's my teenage hormones talking, but I would go insane if I had a 100 year dry spell. Since he's never had an issue controlling his hunger or strength around me I decide to introduce him to something else.

I take off our shirts and kick off my shoes. I push him back to lay on the grass, straddle his thighs and get his cock out while kissing him. His moans are lovely. I unzip my pants and take out my own cock. While his body is colder than mine, instead of deflating me, it reminds me of the erotic use of ice cubes, yet thankfully not as cold. I'm grateful that the short time in the sun has warmed him up and I know that my own body heat will as well. I use both my hands to press us together and stroke our lengths. My precum covers us both and works as lubrication.

It doesn't take long. Between my hands, our thrusting hips and the endless kisses, we came all over our stomachs and my hands. I bring my cum covered fingers to his lips and he cleans them without complaint. He then surprises me by flipping us and pushing me down on the grass. He cleans me thoroughly with his tongue and mouth. When I ask him what prompted him to do it, he says he simply wants to.

After taking a power nap, and waking me up with a blow job, Edward carries me back to his car. Before getting in the passenger side, he ruffles my hair which I do not like at all. I tell him that I'm not a puppy nor am I a child posing with Tom Hanks. I demand no more hair ruffling; come on it's stupid. He laughs, until I threaten to banish him from getting in my pants if he does it again. It works. The only ruffle in my future is a potato chip.

* * *

The next day, after the meadow, Edward wants to take me to meet his family. Apparently between the hand-job and the blowjob we fell in love. At least he did. I like him, but it's too soon for love. I tell him that it's the sex talking, lust can be confused with love. I mean, look at Bella. But he gives me an adorable pout and such sad wide eyes that I give in. He smiles at me, flashing his teeth more than usual. I'm glad they don't gleam like I imagine a shark's would because that would be a turn off.

* * *

Meeting his family goes well. Seeing them at home, relaxed, I notice that Edward is not half as handsome as Rosalie, nor half as good humored as Esme. Though, Alice is a bit too hyper, and Emmett laughs too loud for my ears. They're all very welcoming.

I get a tour of the house and then the family disappears to give us privacy, which Edward takes advantage of. We go from talking about his father's stint in Italy to making out on the couch in his bedroom in a blink. Since we're both teenagers we are quickly standing at full mast.

He surprises me by drinking a large mug of hot water before stripping me naked and swallowing me whole. Such dedication can only be admired. He's very happy, giving me pleasure, and I let him. It's also a good thing he's unbreakable, at least by my hands, because when he puts my hands on the back of his head and makes desperate keening sounds I let go of my restraint.

I thrust my cock into his mouth and throat and don't stop. Having him kneeling in front of me, my cock in his mouth, seeing his wanton eyes, is sublime. I know that if he were human, he would be choking and gagging, but instead he's moaning. His pleasure is so great, surpassing the sweetness of my own. I want to give him more.

I tell him to take out his cock, to touch himself, and he does. He's so eager and quick to please me. Seeing him stroke himself to the same rhythm he's using to suck me is thrilling. It's all too much for us both. He cums all over my feet a second after I start shooting down his throat. He moans as he swallows.

It's glorious watching him in ecstasy, taking my offering. His pleasure is not just physical and that is a revelation. It is a caress of affection so blissful, so good, that it has his eyes glaze over. He looks transcendent.

I sit and place his head on my lap, petting his hair, telling him how well he did, how good it felt for me, until he comes back to the present. He finally floats down from the clouds and looks up at me in adoration. I smile at him and he returns it brighter. I run my fingers through his hair as he cleans up the mess he made. He is resplendent.

* * *

I do feel bad about Bella crushing on Edward all the while he is moaning out my name everyday so after talking about it with him, I bite the bullet and tell her about us. I wait until after dinner one night and go to her room.

It does not go well at all.

She goes from catatonic to Jerry Springer cat fight in less than a minute. She knows not to shout because it will alert Dad but she's pissed off. I lose it when she says that I stole her boyfriend. Now, I know I shouldn't laugh, but it's a reflex. She tries to slap me for laughing at her but I hold her off and leave her to sulk.

The next morning at breakfast, after Dad has left for the station, she confronts me. We argue again about Edward not being her boyfriend before she storms out, taking the truck and leaving me behind. Thankfully, Alice warned Edward about this and he picked me up. I have him drop me off a couple blocks from school so we won't be seen together. Even though I told Bella, I know she'll keep it to herself. She likes to suffer in silence and won't say anything about what happened to anyone.

The day goes by as usual with no more confrontations with Bella. That tells me something is going to happen soon. It isn't until that evening, while waiting for her and Dad to come home that I learn what she has been up to. I get a frantic call from Dad and he tells me she is missing.

According to his report, Bella went to La Push after school to visit Jacob and they wandered off into the woods. Jacob's father was the first to notice they were gone and got some folks from the reservation to track them down. They lost their trail so he called Dad who is already on his way there. After hanging up with him, I call Edward. He gives me a ride there or as close as he can get me because of the treaty.

When we get to the border, Edward is able to read from people's minds what is really going on. The real story is that Bella had gone into the woods with Jacob but they were cornered by a vampire. The vamp must have been toying with them because they weren't hurt when Sam stumbled upon them in his wolf form. That caused enough of a distraction for Jacob to grab Bella and run for it. Unfortunately, the vampire got away and no one could find Jacob or Bella. Details included a missing car, not Bella's because that is still parked in front of Jacob's house, which made everyone even more panicked. Did they run away together? Did they get kidnapped? Are they still alive?

Sam did get a good look at the vampire while fighting him. He is around five-ten, pale, dark red eyes and light brown hair. He wore ripped light blue jeans, a green patched jacket, no shirt and no shoes. Who wears a coat and no shirt? A psycho, that's who. If I wasn't already convinced by the red eyes that this guy is bad news, that does it for sure.

I help with the search to support Dad even though the police search is futile. Dad is terrified and Mom is being Mom, hysterical, and useless from afar. I go back to Edwards car to take a break when Alice stops by because she had a vision. Way to pull through.

She shows me the sketch she made after coming out of her vision. I easily recognize it. It's a dance studio in Seattle. Bella and I went to weekend camps held there when we were kids back when she still came to Forks during our vacations and Dad was trying to entertain us. Alice said she saw me there with an injured Bella and ran to tell us because she was worried about me. We decided to go after her.

I really hate lying to Dad but I didn't want to involve him with the supernatural. I tell him that I am going to stay with John while he tracks Bella down and he agrees easily. Relieved to only have to worry about one child at a time.

We stop by the Cullen's house to tell them what's going on and they agree to help. Edward runs us both to Seattle while the rest of his family follow. They run faster than they drive and we didn't want to waste time.

Between Edward and his family, and the fancy chef's torch that I borrowed from Esme's kitchen before leaving town, the red-eyed vampire about to eat Bella gets dealt with easily. Anything that can be killed a la crème brûlée is not scary in my eyes.

She's pretty dazed from getting tossed around and the Cullens use that as an opportunity to get away once Alice confirms they won't get into any trouble from helping me out with her. I'm glad they leave because there was no sense in her knowing more about them.

The room is very dark which helped them keep their cover and when she finally focuses her vision enough to see, she looks startled to see me standing there. Not the shirtless, barefooted, coat wearing, vampire that tortured her. I give her a little wave. You'd think she would be relieved to see me but I can tell she's not. I'm not surprised. She is the heroine of this storybook. First I take her make-believe boyfriend and then I take away her very real life-and-death drama.

* * *

While I am tempted to leave her, with her broken leg, all bruised and bleeding on the dance studio floor, I don't. Mostly because of my parents, and because she's half on top of Jacob, shielding his body somehow. I heard her pleading when we got here. "Take me instead, leave Jacob alone." The sacrifice of it all is so self-righteously good that it burns my stomach. He'd been unconscious the entire time so he missed the final confrontation but I see that he's injured as well. Also, the building is on fire, a good way to get rid of evidence but they would both die if I left them.

I place the torch in my back pocket and drag her outside, while Edward carries Jacob without Bella noticing. I tell them not to worry, that help is coming, that everything is going to be fine. Then I walk away. Leaving them both alone on the asphalt. Edward anonymously calls 911 from the nearby payphone as I wait a couple of blocks north in a dark doorway. The police arrive quickly and I watch them get taken away by the paramedics.

I know she won't say anything about me being here. She'll choose not to speak. The weight of the truth will be a new welcomed burden to her. She likes to suffer in silence. Who am I to take that away from her by stepping into the light?

Plus, who would believe her? I was in Forks less than an hour ago which means there is no way I could have been in Seattle. She hit her head; she'll tell them she doesn't remember anything and they'll believe her.

I wait until after the sirens fade away to look for Edward. I know he is making sure the studio is damaged enough that it wouldn't lead to us. I see him walking calmly towards me and I jog to meet him. I stop before reaching him because the idea of slamming into a statue sounds painfully stupid and I do not want to follow Bella to the hospital, one time is enough.

He takes me back to Forks and I crash at John's house. I get woken up a couple of hours later by his mom. It's my Dad on the phone. Bella has been found, she's in a hospital in Seattle, and even with the list of her injuries he reassures me that she'll be okay. He's with her and offers to pick me up but I don't take his offer. I tell him that he should focus on her and that I will get the house ready for her return since she'll have to sleep downstairs due to her cast on her leg. He's grateful for the help and once again glad to only deal with one problem child at a time.

I do go home as promised, but before I get to my chores I head to the computer. I go online to see if there is something else out there. Personally, I'm hoping there's a secret magical society that can wipe Bella's memory of Edward. Maybe that way she'll forget about him. Focus on someone else. She's so desperate for a romance-novel life that she's bound to stumble into more drama in the future.

Unhappy as the recent events must be for her, she should have learned an important lesson; stop playing with your life. The loss of life is irretrievable, one false step can lead to ruin. She's beautifully brittle like every human. I know she won't guard her behavior towards her next obsession. Though, a small part of me hopes that the next time she's faced with evil that it has the decency to wear shoes. Otherwise it's a dead giveaway. It's no fun knowing who the villain is from the beginning.

**_THE END_**

**Author's Note:**

> References in the story:
> 
> 1) Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. Aside from the plot I used the following quotes:
> 
> -Mr. Bennet says that his daughters "are all silly and ignorant like other girls; but Lizzie has something more of quickness than her sisters."
> 
> -The narrator says the following when Charles Bingley is described as taking up residence: "a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife."
> 
> -Mr Bennet favors Elizabeth of all his daughters but Mrs Bennet doesn't see why. She says that Elizabeth "is not half as handsome as Jane, nor half so good humoured as Lydia."
> 
> -"Mr. Darcy began to feel the danger of paying Elizabeth too much attention."
> 
> -Mr Bingley when describing women, says that they are all accomplished because they can paint and knit. He then says that he "heard a young lady spoken of for the first time, without being informed that she was very accomplished." The his sister, Caroline, says that a woman must have "thorough knowledge of music, singing, drawing, dancing, and the modern languages, to deserve the word; and, besides all this, she must possess a certain something in her air and manner of walking, the tone of her voice, her address and expressions, or the word will be but half deserved."
> 
> -Mary, talking by the mess her sister got into says: "Unhappy as the event must be for Lydia, we may draw from it this useful lesson; that loss of virtue in a female is irretrievable—that one false step involves her in endless ruin—that her reputation is no less brittle than it is beautiful—and that she cannot be too much guarded in her behaviour towards the undeserving of the other sex."
> 
> 2) The Greek myth of Alcestis. She volunteers to die in her husband's place, be aware that I don't think he deserved it. She is rescued from the underworld by Hercules as a token to her husband. In other stories she is rescued by Persephone, the goddess of death. She comes back to life mute as she decides not to speak. Euripides's Alcestis is not my favorite telling of the story but its a good classical read. 
> 
> 3) "The Life of Teresa of Jesus" is the autobiography of St Teresa. She was a Discalced Carmelite nun, which is where this story's title is inspired from. Discalced is barefoot in Latin. I read her book in grad school and was both impressed and horrified by the passage where she describes her experience of religious ecstasy when she meets an angel. I never thought about spiritual ecstasy before reading about her experience, I mean why would I. The word ecstasy has Greek origins and means, "to cultivate a magical, sensuous communion with deity." So here is what she describes when she has a vision of a young, beautiful angel standing beside her: "I saw in his hand a long spear of gold, and at the iron's point there seemed to be a little fire. He appeared to me to be thrusting it at times into my heart, and to pierce my very entrails; when he drew it out, he seemed to draw them out also, and to leave me all on fire with a great love of God. The pain was so great, that it made me moan; and yet so surpassing was the sweetness of this excessive pain, that I could not wish to be rid of it. The soul is satisfied now with nothing less than God. The pain is not bodily, but spiritual; though the body has its share in it. It is a caressing of love so sweet which now takes place between the soul and God, that I pray God of His goodness to make him experience it who may think that I am lying." There is a beautiful and famous sculpture by Bernini called "Ecstasy of Saint Teresa" that I recommend you look up.
> 
> Companion quotes:  
> 1) "As a child I never imagined that all of the real monsters in the world would be humans." Mobeen Hakeem.
> 
> 2) "Ghosts, vampires, and devils don't scare me. But a cruel heart, devoid of love and compassion is truly terrifying. The real monsters have always worn a human face." John Mark Green.
> 
> 3) "The truth is this: every monster you have met or will ever meet was once a human being with a soul that was as soft and light as silk. Someone stole that silk from their soul and turned them into this. So when you see a monster next always remember do not fear the thing before you fear the thing that created it instead." Nikita Gill
> 
> 7) "The monsters were never under my bed. Because the monsters were inside my head, I fear no monsters, for no monsters I see. Because all this time the monster has been me." Nikita Gill


End file.
